Not applicable.
Not applicable.
Not applicable.
The present invention relates generally to a luggage pull rod, and more particularly to a telescopic control mechanism of the luggage pull rod.
The conventional luggage pull rod structure is of a telescopic construction and is formed of a top tube, a bottom tube, and a plurality of telescopic intermediate tubes disposed between the top tube and the bottom tube. The telescopic control mechanism of the conventional luggage pull rod is attained by a plurality of control devices, each being disposed in the bottom end of each intermediate tube. When the conventional luggage pull rod is in the state of retraction or extraction, the intermediate tubes are located by the control devices.
The control devices of the conventional luggage pull rod structure are complicated in construction and can not be assembled economically, thereby resulting in an increase in production cost of the luggage. In light of the structural complication of the control devices, the conventional luggage pull rod structure is prone to failure after frequent use.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a luggage pull rod structure with a control mechanism which is simple in construction, durable, and cost-effective.
In keeping with the principle of the present invention, the foregoing objective of the present invention is attained by a luggage pull rod structure comprising a top tube, a bottom tube, a plurality of telescopic intermediate tubes, and a plurality of control devices, each being disposed in a bottom end of each intermediate tube. The control devices comprise a base, a locating member, and an actuating body. The base is fastened to the bottom end of the intermediate tube. The locating member is formed of a first housing, a first spring, a first locating block, a second spring, and a second locating block. The housing is provided with two guide projections. The first spring and the first locating block are disposed in one end of the housing such that the first locating block is urged by the first spring. The second spring and the second locating block are disposed at the outside of other end of the first housing such that the second spring is fitted over one end of the second locating block, and that the other end of the second locating block is urged by the first spring. The locating member is disposed in a bottom end of the base. The actuating body is provided with two guide slots corresponding with the two guide projections of the housing. The actuating body is disposed in a top end of the base such that the two guide projections of the housing of the locating member are slidably received in the two guide slots of the actuating body.
When the luggage pull rod is in the state of extraction, the locating of the top tube, the intermediate tubes, and the bottom tube is attained by the first locating blocks of the control devices. On the other hand, when the luggage pull rod is in the state of retraction, the locating of the top tube, the intermediate tubes, and the bottom tube is achieved by the second locating blocks of the control devices.
The features and the advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood upon a thoughtful deliberation of the following detailed description of a preferred embodiment of the present invention with reference to the accompanying drawings.